DZPS-TV
DZPS-TV, virtual channel 26 (digital channel 24), is a PlayStation TV owned-and-operated and flagship station licensed to San Jose del Monte, Bulacan. It is owned by PlayStation TV, Inc., a half-owned subsidiary of Villena Broadcast Holdings Corporation, which puts the station in a triopoly with Parañaque-licensed FV+ owned-and-operated station DWFV-TV (channel 20) and NBC/CW-affiliated television station DWCW-TV (channel 40). History Channel 26 before DZPS In 1972, VGC launched D26VC licensed to Olongapo City as a satellite of VGC station DZVC-TV (channel 85; now defunct, merged with DWFV), to give way to viewers with only UHF tuners to watch VGC programming. Popularity began to rise for VGC, not because of the satellite, but because of its VTV television sets, that pick up SUHF frequencies. D26VC was also hampered by its weak signal, as a low-powered station so that the communications commission can't close down the network. VGC decided to close down D26VC and buy a full-power television station. Luckily, they bought runner-up DZXX-TV from Metromedia, which would be the founding owner of eventual sister station DWFS-TV/DWCW-TV. In 1998, Trinome Media signed on DWAM-TV, licensed to Porac, Pampanga. It was a vintage entertainment independent television station. In 2001, the channel 26 allocation went to San Jose del Monte, Bulacan, and DWAM went to its current frequency of channel 30. Current channel 26 The current channel 26 license was awarded to the SmallBiz Company (a forerunner of PlayStation TV, Inc.). To test its 50kW signal, SBC signed an LMA contract with VGC to use the station as a secondary TV3X1 affiliate for a year. It gave SBC time to establish its news department, and they were aware of the former channel 26 DWAM-TV. They also signed on stations in Cebu (DYPS-TV) and Davao (DXPS-TV). The regional stations are bound to sign on sometime in 2006. After the LMA expired, DZPS-TV along with its 2 regional stations launched the BOMBO TV network, and as part of its LMA contract with VGC, the latter asked its affiliates to move their TV3X1 affiliations to other stations, either corporate competitors or sister stations. The BOMBO TV network started operations only on the station on January 5, 2005. The national launch, which included its eventual affiliates (along with partners Sunbeam Television (which then-owned charter affiliate eventual PSTV O&O DWVC-TV in Dagupan) and CBS (which owns charter affiliate DWBZ-TV in Baguio)), came when the fall season started in September 5, 2005. VGC also contributed by moving some of its programs to the new network. They informed WABC-TV in New York (which produced Live!) and its parent company Disney (which produced the Disney anthology series) about the move, and they felt lucky. The first episode of Live! (then hosted by Regis Philbin, along with current host Kelly Ripa) aired after a 5-minute message from Philbin and Ripa. The first episode of the anthology series (which was on a Monday; Live! aired Tuesday-Saturday) aired after a 5-minute message from then-new Disney CEO Bob Iger. " I would like to thank my predecessor Michael Eisner for his wonderful job at The Walt Disney Company. I also thank SmallBiz, the owner of this network, for accepting this opportunity. Good luck, friends!" Stake buyout by Sony; VGC purchase. SmallBiz sold a 20% stake on itself to Japan-based Sony Electronics, who was instrumental to the rebranding of the network. The network became PlayStation TV. The purchase gave the Japanese company some advertising space for the Philippines on its then-upcoming PlayStation 4 console. In 2016, VGC decided to buy a 30% stake in PlayStation TV, Inc., in which it was renamed from SmallBiz. This put the station in a then-sixtopoly with DWCW-TV, DZXX-TV (defunct), and the SUHF trio (DWFV, DWTV, DWUP). It was a remarkable part of PSTV history. Digital television DTV switchover While VGC/VBHC announced DTV switches happening by 2020, DZPS-TV (and its satellite DWPS-TV) announced the DTV switch will be aligned with VGC's, albeit twelve hours late. DZPS-DT2 DZPS-DT2 is an Ion Television-affiliated second subchannel of DZPS-TV. As soon as DZPS-TV officially started operations, then-LMA partner VGC signed an agreement with Paxson Communications to launch DZPS-DT2 as an affiliate of Pax TV. Category:Philippines Category:Bulacan Category:Metro Manila Category:Manila Category:Channel 26 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1974 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1974